memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Interracial reproduction
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Talk:Interracial reproduction Starting Just wanted to get this one started. It needs help. --Icesyckel 16:36, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Tense Stop changing it to present tense. MA:POV. 'Nuff said. -- Sulfur 16:59, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :You don't have to be so abrupt, remember: Memory Alpha:Be considerate to new members. --Icesyckel 17:02, 1 December 2007 (UTC) In that case, a) read edit summaries before arbitrarily reverting. b) read . Specifically the bit about indenting. c) read the policies before reverting someone when they leave a link in the edit summary telling you where to read. :) -- Sulfur 17:05, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't even know what an "edit summary" is, but I'll read the article you linked. No need to be so rude and abrupt - again, I am just trying to help. --Icesyckel 17:13, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Merge suggestion This term was not used in Star Trek. Also, fundamentally there is nothing different about this and just reproduction. Should be merged with the reproduction article.--31dot 21:05, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :You have my Support-- Rom Ulan 07:18, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::I Support as well. - Rhinecanthus rectangulus 20:58, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::: This discussion has been upgraded to Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Interracial reproduction. --Alan 20:30, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Deletion rationale Aside from the fact that this subject was never really explored...and mind you, I am a little rusty on my genetics studies, but: :Unlike interspecies reproduction, interracial reproduction occurred between members of different races within the same species. And Aenar/Andorian mating, (as described in this article) is not interspecific, when, iIrc, the Aenar are a sub-species, and not a different race. However, if I am wrong, this article is certainly lacking in content, such as the inclusion of Molly O'Brien and Kirayoshi O'Brien... --Alan 20:01, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Discussion *This is really skirting what we should be doing here. The fact that they are of different "race" wasn't made a big deal about Keiko and O'Brien except in what food they are used to, IIRC. I don't think it is right for us to go into detail about a touchy subject like this when canon did not. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:15, 19 July 2008 (UTC) *'Delete'. Not explored on the show, and fundamentally is no different than reproduction, which we have an article for.--31dot 23:58, 19 July 2008 (UTC) *'Delete' -- I agree with what OurborosCobra said. --Rom Ulan 07:56, 20 July 2008 (UTC) *'Delete.' Not explored, and same thing as reproduction. - AJ Halliwell 17:12, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Admin resolution PfD <5 days. --Alan 23:22, 25 July 2008 (UTC)